


The Clock Strikes New Year

by jacaranda_bloom



Series: The Clock Strikes [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Champagne, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fireworks, Fluff, Harry has a thing for Louis' cars, Harry is a great rider, Harry loves praise, Harry was homeless, Kissing, Louis calls Harry baby a lot, Louis loves looking after his boy, Louis loves romance, M/M, New Year's Eve, Niall and Liam are blink and you'll miss them in this fic, Rich Louis, Semi-Public Sex, So much toothing rotting fluff, but isn't anymore, except not really, helpful salespeople, impromtu runway show, let me know if I've missed anything, louis spoils harry, sorry - Freeform, there's an almost daddy kink but not quite, they're outside but no one can see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/pseuds/jacaranda_bloom
Summary: Louis senses people moving around behind him and cranes his neck left to right. The store is quiet, just staff and Louis and Harry, but all of the other salespeople appear to have gravitated to where they are to watch the little runway show Harry is putting on. He can’t blame them really, Harry is a sight to behold, but it makes him chuckle anyway.“Okay, Lou, you ready for me?” Harry calls from the change room.“As I’ll ever be, baby. Get out here!”Harry comes into view and Louis’ breath catches in his throat.OR Harry was homeless, but now he has Louis. Louis was lonely, but now he has Harry. And there’s more than one way to see fireworks on New Year’s Eve.





	The Clock Strikes New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii and welcome back to this little universe. This is the second instalment in the series, so if you haven't read the first one, I would suggest doing that, but it could probably be read as a standalone as well. I absolutely adore writing these characters, Harry is so sweet and Louis is so loving, the levels of fluff are alarming, to be honest. Anyway, even though there are a lot of other things I should have been writing, I just couldn't stay away from here any longer.
> 
> I really hope you like this. Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx
> 
> Don’t forget to come and find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/182552421828/the-clock-strikes-new-year-explicit-established) if you feel so inclined!

[](https://imgur.com/ssO628U)

When we last left our hopeless romantics, the Clock had struck Christmas…

While out celebrating his twenty-first birthday with Niall, Louis had been making a wish when an image of curls, green eyes, and milky white skin had crept into his head. 

The universe stepped in to grant Louis his wish and later that evening Louis’ had found Harry, homeless, alone and cold, in a darkened alleyway. He took him home to the house he shares with Niall and Liam and shortly thereafter, to everyone’s surprise, asked him to move in permanently.

Louis quickly became smitten with Harry and asked him to be his boyfriend. Awwwww, smushy.

Our tale resumes on New Year’s Eve and finds Harry searching for a job to earn his keep, Niall and Liam concerned that Louis is falling too fast, and Louis just wanting to look after his boy.

~~~~

“So wait, you asked him to be your boyfriend?” Niall looks at him, a forkful of noodles suspended in the air, Liam standing by the stove, brows furrowed.

“Yeah, on Christmas Day. He’s everything I’ve been looking for and the universe just dropped him in my lap. It was fate.”

“And you can’t argue with fate!” All three men say in unison.

“Exactly!” Louis takes a sip of his tea.

“Where is he now?” Liam asks, rinsing the wok in the sink, billowing steam rising into the room.

Louis sighs. “He’s out looking for work. I told him he didn’t have to, but he was adamant, he wants to stand on his own two feet.”

“Well that’s a good sign, mate,” Niall says, shoveling another mouthful of food into his gob.

“He’s just been through so much, you know? I didn’t want him to stress about it or get demoralized, plus, it’s hard at this time of year.” Louis thinks back to their earlier conversation. They were in bed, having just finished a lazy round of morning hand jobs. Louis was petting Harry’s hair and trying to explain that he didn’t need to worry about work, that there was plenty of time for that, and he should just focus on enjoying the holidays and settling into the house. Harry had shaken his head and gotten out of bed saying he wasn’t a freeloader and needed to contribute.

“Actually,” Liam says, raising the tongs in the air. “Mary is finishing up in a few weeks, she’s due to have her baby at the end of February. Harry is friendly and presents well, do you think he might be interested in hosting at the restaurant? I could take him in tonight for an interview and if it goes well, he could train up before Mary leaves.

Louis jumps up and jogs to the other side of the bench, throwing his arms around Liam. “Oh my god, yes! Liam, that's brilliant!”

The sound of the front door closing catches Louis’ attention and he hears Harry drop his key in the little dish on the hallway table. Louis breaks away from Liam and leans back to see Harry kicking off his boots in the hallway.

Harry trudges down the hallway, head bowed. Louis watches as he pauses, straightens his shoulders, and plasters on a smile, before continuing into the kitchen.

They’re all staring as Harry walks through the doorway. “Uhm, hi…? What’s going on?” He asks, looking nervously from Louis, to Niall, then Liam, and back to Louis again. “Lou? Is everything okay?”

Louis steps forward and brings his arms up around Harry’s neck. “Hey, babe. How was your morning?”

Harry winds his arms around Louis’ waist. “Not too bad. Nothing definite, but I left my name and the house landline number at a few places. Hopefully, they’ll get back to me.”

He stretches up on his toes and gives Harry a chaste kiss, Harry relaxing into it immediately. “That’s great, love. Actually, Liam here has something to ask you that you might find interesting.”

Louis takes Harry’s hand and leads him over to one of the stools, sitting him down and draping his arms around Harry’s chest from behind, chin coming to rest on his shoulder. Harry smells like rain and leaves and London in winter. Louis wants to lick him all over.

“Hey, Harry. Yeah, uhm, so I was just saying to Lou that Mary, the hostess at the restaurant where I work, is leaving soon, she’s having a baby at the end of February.”

“Oooohhhh, I love babies! Does she know what she’s having?”

Liam looks at Harry, a kind smile spreading across his face. “Yeah, she’s having a little girl. They’re going to call her Abigail. Abigail Rose.”

“Oh, that’s so lovely.” Harry swoons. Louis knows he’s about to barrel on and ask more questions so he cuts him off.

“Haz, babe. Liam wants to ask you something.”

“Right, sorry.”

“Anyway, as I was saying, Mary is finishing up at work and we haven’t been able to find a replacement for her yet. I was wondering if that’s something you might be interested in?”

“What?! Seriously?” Harry turns in Louis’ arms, surprise written all over his expression. He goes to get up, but waits for a beat, looking to Louis for permission. Louis shakes his head fondly and Harry jumps off the stool, running around the bench and leaping into Liam’s arms.

“Oomph,” Liam exhales and braces himself on the sink with one arm while wrapping his other around Harry’s back. “I’m getting quite the hug overload today,” Liam chuckles.

Harry draws back and Louis can see his eyes glistening with tears, a massive smile on his face.

“Thank you so much, Liam, I don’t even know what to say. Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Harry says, taking Liam’s hand in both of his and shaking furiously. “I won’t let you down, I promise.”

Liam chuckles good-naturedly. “I’m sure you won’t, mate.”

“Right!” Louis claps his hands together. “Get your boots and coat back on. We’re going shopping!” Harry turns and looks at Louis with confusion.

“You’re gonna need a new outfit your job interview. My treat. Come on.” Louis says striding to the end of the bench and reaching out his hand for Harry.

“Lou, I don’t want you to pay for-“

“Nu-ah,” Louis says, shaking his head. “It’s my prerogative, as your boyfriend. Think of it as a late Christmas present, or an early birthday present, or whatever you want. But we’ve gotta go now before the shops close. It’s New Year’s Eve, after all.”

Harry smiles, dimple cratering in his left cheek. “Alright, Lou. Let’s go!”

Louis leads him down the hallway to the coat rack, shoes lined up neatly in a row underneath the collection of heavy winter warmers. Harry bends down to pick up his boots and Louis can’t resist grabbing him by the love handles on his luscious hips. Harry startles and turns as Louis spins him around against the wall, burying him in the coats hanging from the rack. 

Harry’s eyes are sparkling with happiness and anticipation, wide and trusting. Louis can’t help but remember the first time he saw those eyes, in that cold dark alleyway, scared and alone and wary, so different from how they are now. A lump forms in Louis’ throat, rising up with anger and frustration at the life Harry has had to live, but most of all, he’s filled with an overwhelming need to protect this beautiful man from all the bad in the world.

Louis reaches up places a hand either side of Harry’s head, leaning on the wall for support, and bracketing Harry’s cherubic face. Harry brings his hands up and takes Louis’ collar in his fists, smirking as he pulls in him, pressing their lips together. Louis lets Harry guide the kiss, leaning in easily as the coats engulf them in a musty scented cocoon, noses bumping until Louis tilts his head just right. Louis has missed him, and he was only gone for a few hours. It’s ridiculous. But feeling Harry’s lips on his, softly caressing him, eagerly seeking out his affection as their tongues slide and meet in an easy dance, it’s magical.

Louis sucks Harry’s bottom lip into his mouth and presses his hips forward as Harry reaches around and squeezes Louis’ arse, pulling him in further to get more contact. Louis breaks away, nosing under Harry’s chin, forcing him to tilt his head back and expose his long neck for Louis to do with as he pleases. Louis makes his way along the soft skin and sharp jawline, sucking and nipping as he goes.

“Louuu…” Harry whines. “Shopping.” Louis ignores him, licking a stripe up his neck and back to his mouth, diving in for another kiss, wet and hot and perfect.

Louis pecks him one last time before pulling away and smiling. “Missed you.”

“I can see that,” Harry smirks and bats Louis’ arse playfully, bending down to put on his tired and worn boots. Louis is going to buy him some new shiny ones. Maybe more than one pair if he can trick Harry into it.

Louis slips on his vans, standing and grabbing their coats. Harry has been borrowing an old one of Liam’s, but Louis is going to buy him a new one of those too. “Alright baby, which car do you want to take?”

Harry smiles brightly and grabs the keys for the Audi from the small dish, his favorite of the two cars, and dangles them in front of Louis' face. Harry had taken great delight in naming the black Range Rover Sport ‘The WAG Wagon’ and the silver Audi, ‘Sexy Lexy’. He’s fucking adorable and Louis is helpless to resist. 

“Good choice. Let’s go and fill up the back seat with lots of bags of stuff!” Louis shouts, snatching the keys from Harry’s hand.

“Lou,” Harry chastises as they walk towards the stairs. “I only need one outfit. This isn’t a chance for you to spoil me.”

“We’ll see about that,” Louis sing-songs over his shoulder, rounding the balustrade and flicking on the downstairs light as Harry thuds behind him, boots heavy on the treads.

Louis presses the opener and the hazards blink, an orange glow filling the cavernous space. He pulls open the rear door and throws in their coats as Harry skips to the passenger side door. Louis loves seeing him so excited, happy and smiling, carefree. He stares for a moment, just drinking him in until Harry notices.

“What?”

Louis blinks and shakes his head. “Nothing. Just,” Louis says and shrugs his shoulder. “You’re happy. I like it. Suits you.”

Harry rolls his eyes fondly. “You’re weird,” Harry says as he opens the door. “Come on, Lou. Sexy Lexy awaits!”

Louis chuckles and opens his door, both of them climbing in and buckling their seatbelts. Harry grabs the garage opener and pops the door as Louis starts the engine, warm air from the vents filling the car.

Louis places his wallet in the cup holder and unlocks his phone, passing it to Harry. “Put some music on for us, babe.”

“Any requests? What are we feeling today? Fleetwood Mac? Queen? Something more current?”

“You choose. I’m easy,” Louis says as watches the screen on the dashboard, reversing out of the garage and into the cobblestone laneway behind the townhouse.

Harry connects the Bluetooth, scrolling through Louis’ Spotify. “I think we’ll go for, uhm, oooohh, how about some Imagine Dragons?”

“Excellent choice,” Louis says as he straightens up the car and closes the garage, the sounds of the Radioactive intro filtering out from the speakers.

~~~~

“Nope,” Harry says, shaking his head and gripping onto the car door handle with both hands behind his back. “No way, Lou. I’m not going in there.”

Louis stands in front of Harry and sighs, hands coming to rest on his boyfriend's shoulders. “Harry. Please come inside. You’re being ridiculous.”

Harry gapes at him. “I’m being ridiculous?! You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. I don’t even… How can you think this is okay?!”

“I shop here all the time. It’ll be fine.”

“Yeah. You shop here. People like me shop at Choice.”

“Well. Not anymore, you don’t. Now come on, the valet needs to park the car,” Louis says and tugs at Harry’s arms, trying to get him to release his grip.

“Loouu…” Harry whines. “Did you just hear yourself? The valet. The VALET! Who goes shopping somewhere that has a valet?!”

“We do, baby,” Louis leans in and pecks Harry on the lips. “We do.” Louis pulls at his arm again and Harry tentatively allows Louis to take his hand, head hanging down with his curls dangling in front of his face. “That’s it, good boy,” Louis says softly. “Let's go get you some new kit.”

“Alright, Lou,” Harry sighs and looks up. “But promise to keep it to the absolute essentials, okay?”

“Well. I’ll try. But I don’t know if I can be held responsible for what I might do once I see you dressed up in fancy gear. I’ll either want to jump you or buy it for you. Probably both.”

Harry rolls his eyes but he also leans forward, stepping away from the car, so Louis will take that as a win.

Louis hands his keys to the valet, who smiles politely, opening the door to the underground lobby. Harry steps in beside Louis’ shyly, hunching his shoulders as they walk through into the waiting elevator. Soft music filters through the speakers as they rise up, doors opening on the main floor, revealing racks and stands and shelves of clothing and shoes and every high-end accessory imaginable.

Syncopate is exclusive, there’s no denying that, but Louis isn’t ashamed to admit that he enjoys that aspect of the experience and he wants to treat Harry to all the best things in the world. 

“Ah, Mr. Tomlinson. Good afternoon sir, lovely to have you back.”

“Hi Alex, how are you?” Louis enquirers, holding out his hand. “And it’s Louis, we’ve had this conversation before.”

“I’m very well… Louis. Thanks for asking,” Alex says, shaking Louis’ hand, smiling broadly.

“This is my boyfriend, Harry,” Louis says, placing his hand on Harry’s lower back. “He’s got an interview at Rosette’s this evening and needs an outfit to impress.”

“Well, that’s certainly something we can help with. Did you have something in mind, Harry?”

Harry looks at Louis nervously and Louis gives him an encouraging smile. “Uhm… black pants and a black button down? I probably need some boots, too.” Harry’s feet turn in reflexively as he looks down at the scuffed toes of his worn-out boots.

“Come on then, let’s go get you sorted.” Alex waves his hand, directing Harry towards the center of the floor. Louis smiles and gives Harry a gentle push.

Louis wanders over to a lounge and sits down, relaxing back and stretching his arm along the couch, watching as Alex leads Harry around the store, grabbing a few things as they go. Harry follows, nodding or shaking his head as Alex holds up shirts and pants and belts and boots. Scrunching his nose adorably at a pair of loafers and smiling happily at a pair of black suede Chelsea boots. He’s got style, that’s for sure. 

Louis grabs his phone out of his pocket and checks the time. It’s still early, but the afternoon will get away from them soon enough. As he’s spinning his phone in his fingers an idea starts to form and he jumps up from the couch.

Harry is holding two different black leather belts as Louis approaches, Alex explaining the differences between them. “This one is plaited and this one is smoother. Neither one is better than the other, so it’s really just a personal preference.”

Harry must sense Louis approaching and turns around. “I like the smooth one. What do you think, Lou?”

“Yeah, babe. Good call.” Louis sidles up beside him and squeezes his hip. “I’m just gonna pop across the street to pick something up.”

Harry furrows his brows. “You’re leaving?”

“I’ll be back in about thirty minutes, okay? You’re in good hands here.”

“Oh, alright then,” Harry says softly.

“I want a fashion show when I get back, though. Try on some casual stuff, and going out stuff too.”

“Lou, you promised. Just one outfit.”

Louis can hear Harry’s resolve crumbling now that he’s surrounded by all the wonderful clothes and clearly enjoying himself. “Yeah, well, maybe I fibbed. Now, go on. Go get all handsome for me!”

Harry giggles and ducks his head. “Okay, Lou. Just for you.”

Louis leans up and pecks a kiss to Harry’s cheek, making him blush and giggle some more. He’s so adorable and Louis wants him to be happy, always.

He spins on his heel and heads out the main entrance. The cold air hits him hard and he realizes that his jacket is still on the backseat of the car, but he can see the shop he needs just across the road, so he decides to brave it.

The road is busy, people rushing about trying to get everything done, parties to go to, nights out to plan. The traffic eases enough for him to make a run for it, and he dashes inside the Three mobile phone store.

“Hi there! I’m Shamilla. Welcome to Three. What can we assist you with today?”

Louis watches as she taps away on the tablet in her hands. “Hey, Shamilla. I’m looking to add another phone to my account.”

“Sure! No problems. We have some great plans at the moment. Did you have a phone in mind?”

“I think the newest iPhone, large storage, gold would be nice, but not picky about the colour.”

“Excellent. I’m just creating a ticket for you. Shouldn’t be too long to wait and someone will come and grab you. What’s your name?”

“Louis.”

“Great. Thanks, Louis. Over there are cases and screen protectors and loads of other accessories.” She says gesturing to the wall at the far end of the store. “Have a poke around and we’ll be with you soon.”

Louis smiles. “Thanks, Shamilla.”

Thirty minutes, and a fairly painless administrative process later, Louis has a gift-wrapped box containing a shiny new gold iPhone for Harry, safely covered in a clear, sturdy case, with a glass screen protector, fully connected to the network. Harry will probably be cross with him, for about five minutes, but Louis is happy to take the hit.

Louis sneaks back into the store, getting the attention of one of the other salespeople.

“Could you have this taken down to my car and put in the boot for me? It’s a surprise for my boyfriend over there,” Louis points towards Harry who is sitting down, pulling on a pair of boots.

“Certainly, sir.” The man winks at him. “Mum’s the word.”

“Cheers, mate.”

Louis wanders back over to where Harry is sitting, Alex crouched down on the floor in front him, checking the fit of the gorgeous suede boots.

“Nice choice,” Louis says as he saunters up.

Harry looks up, eyes sparkling. “Lou! You’re back. What do you think?” Harry turns his feet in and out, showing off the Chelsea boots.

“Gorgeous, baby. Very you.”

Harry preens, a beautiful pink blush spreading up his neck.

Alex stands and motions towards the change room. “We’ve got some great outfits to show you, Louis. Harry has a good eye for style. You ready for a runway show?”

“Absolutely! Bring it on.” Louis plops himself down on the couch next to Harry. Harry turns plants a wet kiss on Louis’ lips and jumps up excitedly.

Alex leads Harry over to the change room as another salesperson comes up beside Louis.

“Can I get you a drink, Louis?”

“Actually, that would be amazing. I could murder a cuppa. Yorkshire, if you have it. No sugar with a dash of milk. Thanks so much.”

“Of course. I’ll be right back,” the man says as Louis settles himself into the couch, crossing his ankle over his knee and laying his arms out along the back. He wonders what outfits Harry has picked, only used to seeing him in his, and his housemates, hand-me-downs and Harry’s own worn out clothes. Not that he minds what Harry wears, he’s beautiful no matter what, but seeing his boyfriend dressed up is going to be an experience.

Alex comes back out of the change room, broad smile on his face. “Okay, so this is the outfit for his interview this evening. We went with something fairly plain, classic, but with a bit of subtle flair to bring out Harry’s personality. “Harry?”

Harry rounds the corner of the doorway and Louis gasps. His eyes travel up from the pair of black suede Chelsea boots, to black fitted pants, falling perfectly over the boots, and cinched in at the waist by the black leather belt from earlier. Trailing his gaze up further, he finds a black, long-sleeved collared shirt, with small buttons in rainbow colours adorning his torso, the top four or five buttons undone to reveal his smooth chest and showcase a long, thin, loosely tied piece of dark green material around his neck. He’s absolutely stunning.

Harry is standing slightly pigeon-toed, hands clasped behind his back and rocking up onto on the balls of his feet, looking at Louis coquettishly. “So… what do you think?” Harry asks, biting his bottom lip.

Louis startles out of his daze, looking directly into Harry’s eyes. “Fuck. You’re gorgeous, baby.” Harry’s responding smile is blinding.

“We’ll take the lot, Alex,” Louis says, eyes fixed squarely on Harry.

“Excellent. Moving on, then,” Alex says and claps his hands together. “Harry, let's show Louis the Sunday brunch outfit.”

Harry very nearly skips back to the change room.

“Sunday brunch?” Louis raises his eyebrows questioningly at Alex.

Alex chuckles. “Harry’s words, not mine,” he says, raising his hands in mock defense. “He’s been a pleasure to dress, truly. Such a lovely man. Fantastic physique, too. The clothes sit perfectly on his frame.”

Louis smiles proudly. “Yeah, he’s quite something.”

The salesperson comes over with Louis’ tea, placing the cup and saucer on the side table. “Thanks,” Louis says as he lifts the cup to mouth, steam rising over the rim. He takes a sip, the warm liquid running down his throat. “Mmmm… good cuppa.”

“Can I get you anything else?”

“No thanks, this is perfect.” Louis nods to the man and then notices that his eyes are fixed on the change room doorway, mouth hanging slightly open. Louis turns and sees Harry, standing there and Louis fully appreciates why. He’s a vision.

The Sunday brunch outfit is something special. Dark blue skinny jeans, tan suede Chelsea boots, white T-shirt, and a soft brown leather jacket with a brown fur collar. His hair is up in a messy bun, a few wayward curls falling down and tucked behind his ears.

Louis is frozen, teacup at his lips, barely breathing. “Jesus. Harry.”

“Do you like it, Lou?”

“Uhm… yeah. Yeah. A lot,” Louis stammers. “We’ll take all of that too, Alex.”

“Good choice. Okay, Harry. Let’s show Louis what you picked for your going out ensemble.” Harry smiles and nods, spinning around and hurrying back to the change room.

“Not sure I can take too much more, Alex. My heart might give out,” Louis mutters, draining the rest of his tea and placing the cup down on the saucer.

“Oh, you’re definitely going to want to see this,” Alex smirks.

He thinks he’s probably right, so he leans his elbows on his knees and braces himself for what’s coming next. Louis senses people moving around behind him and cranes his neck left to right. The store is quiet, just staff and Louis and Harry, but all of the other salespeople appear to have gravitated to where they are to watch the little runway show Harry is putting on. He can’t blame them really, Harry is a sight to behold, but it makes him chuckle anyway.

“Okay, Lou, you ready for me?” Harry calls from the change room.

“As I’ll ever be, baby. Get out here!”

Harry comes into view and Louis’ breath catches in his throat. Harry has been transformed into the most sensual, sultry, seductive man Louis has ever seen. He’s wearing black Chelsea boots, again, this time in matt black leather, black skinny jeans so tight they look painted on, hugging his thick thighs and hanging low on his hips, and a black leather plaited belt. But his shirt, his shirt is truly something else. A black sheer button down, with small embroidered flowers in red and gold, unbuttoned to below his pecs.

The gasps from the other staff behind him are absolutely warranted and Louis can’t stop himself from doing the same. Harry smiles confidently, hands on his hips, and it makes Louis’ stomach swoop. He’s so beautiful Louis can’t believe how lucky he is.

Three of the salespeople rush over to Harry, fawning over him and tittering about the style and cut of the shirt, spinning him around and heaping compliments on him, telling him how good he looks.

Louis can’t help the smug expression that creeps into his face as he watches Harry blush and revel in the attention.

“You’re gonna be pleased with your commission today,” Louis mutters to Alex, the smile evident in his voice.

“Just happy to see him enjoying himself. He really does look amazing, Louis.”

“Yeah, he does,” Louis says wistfully, still unable to drag his eyes away from the scene in front of him.

“We’ve got a few more outfits that we can show you, would you like to see?”

“Nah. Reckon I’ll explode if we do any more. Just bag up everything and we’ll take it.” Louis turns towards Alex, nodding.

“Very well. It’ll take about ten minutes and then you’ll be on your way. I’ll leave one outfit for him to get dressed into, I’m sure he’d prefer to wear some of his new clothes home,” Alex says as he heads over to the gaggle, still fussing over Harry.

Harry looks up and their gazes lock. Happiness radiating off him and a sparkle in his eyes. Louis returns his smile, allowing his eyes to rake over his boyfriend. He is going to absolutely ruin him tonight, take him apart, piece by piece, and make him whimper and beg for release. His desire must be evident as he sees Harry’s expression change, dark and intense.

Alex is saying something to Harry, who nods slowly,  
winking at Louis before turning and heading back to the change room.

Louis breathes out, trying to regain his composure and stands, heading over to the counter to settle up their shopping spree. The salespeople beat a path between the change room and counter, lugging arm fulls of clothing that will be Harry’s new wardrobe. It’ll cost Louis a small fortune and will definitely fill the back seat of the car, but he couldn’t be more pleased.

Harry comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and nuzzling into his neck.

“Hey, baby,” Louis murmurs as he turns and places a kiss on Harry’s forehead.

“Lou. I feel bad. This is too much,” Harry whines as they watch the piles of clothes and shoes being bagged.

“Nonsense. You needed new clothes. It makes me feel good being able to do this for you.”

“You’re spoiling me.”

“Well spotted. Plus, it’s a bonus for me, because I get to see you in all of these sexy outfits.”

Harry chuckles and tightens his hold on Louis’ waist. “You’re so good to me. I don’t deserve you.”

“You absolutely do. Now, what outfit are you wearing home?” Louis spins in Harry’s arms and takes his hands as Harry steps back. “Wow,” Louis says and whistles.

Harry is wearing a dark grey zippered hoodie, a black Pink Floyd T-shirt, black skinny jeans, torn at the knees, and black converse with white trim and laces. He looks good enough to eat.

“You look good enough to eat,” Louis whispers and plants a kiss just under Harry’s ear, licking up to his earlobe and biting playfully. He feels Harry shiver and grip his hands more tightly.

“Lou…” Harry breathes out.

“Louis, we’re all done,” Alex says from behind the counter and Louis spins around, pressing his finger to his lips, Alex nodding knowingly as Louis hands over his card.

Alex finalizes the transaction and hands over Louis’ card and receipt, which Louis tucks safely in his pocket. He doesn’t want Harry to see, or to feel bad, doesn’t want to take the shine off the day. He’s sure the bill has run into the thousands of pounds, but it’s a small price to pay to see Harry this happy.

Alex and two of the other salespeople escort them over to the lift and down to car which has been brought around for them. As Louis had promised, the back seat is now filled with bags upon bags of goodies and Harry stands gaping next to him.

“So much stuff, Lou. Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“Nothing but the best for my boy,” Louis says as he opens the door for Harry to slide inside, patting his bum for good measure and eliciting a squawk from his boyfriend.

Louis shakes Alex’s hand. “Thanks, mate. Always a pleasure. And thank you for taking such good care of Harry.”

Alex smiles widely. “Of course, Louis. It was a delight. Harry is truly wonderful. Please come back soon.”

Louis rounds the car and jumps in, Harry already staring at him with a big goofy look on his face. Louis can’t help himself and leans across the console and Pickering up for a kiss. Harry obliges easily, sighing into Louis’ mouth.

“That. Was fucking brilliant! Like. Most. Fun. Day. Ever!”

Louis chuckles and puts the car in drive. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, baby,” Louis says as he navigates out of the underground car park. “I can’t wait to see all the other outfits.”

Harry reaches across and takes Louis’ free hand. “Thank you, Lou.”

“Anything for you,” Louis says and brings Harry’s hand up to his lips, kissing his knuckles. “Anything.”

 

~~~~

 

Harry’s been gone for a couple of hours when Louis’ phone buzzes in his pocket. Pulling it out he sees a notification from Liam.

“He nailed it! Your boy is an absolute star. Charmed the pants off everyone. He’s on his way home now :)”

“Yes!” Louis shouts and punches the air. “That’s my baby.”

Louis types a quick message back, thanking Liam for arranging the interview and wishing him an early Happy New Year as he’s hoping to be otherwise occupied when the clock ticks over, before popping the phone back in his pants.

He had originally planned to take Harry to a friends’ New Year’s Eve Party with the boys, but decided against it, preferring to wait at home and ring in the new year alone with Harry.

He’s been busying himself with preparing their own private rooftop celebration. The candles are up there, all laid along the table and spread around in the planter boxes, ready to be lit when Harry is nearly home. There are some extra blankets folded and stacked up at the end of the couch in front of the gas fire pit, and some lube and condoms are tucked discreetly under one of the cushions. They’re the highest up of their neighbours, so there’s no real fear of being overlooked, although he’s secretly looking forward to the sense of exhibitionism, even if only imagined.

The twinkling fairy lights are strung throughout the branches of the potted trees and wound around the balustrade, making sure they flicker perfectly to set the right mood. The plate of nibbles with all of Harry’s favorite food and the champagne are in the fridge in the rooftop bar and he’s currently downstairs rifling through the drawers looking for the little pink flamingo flute adornments for their glasses because he knows Harry will get a kick out of them.

“Ah ha!” Louis shouts as he pulls out the small bag with the plastic flamingos, setting them on the countertop next to the gift-wrapped phone. Louis checks his phone for the time, seeing that it’s just gone ten thirty, and makes sure he’s got his Spotify playlist ready to go. He racks his brain for anything else he might’ve forgotten, but nothing comes to mind, too jittery and excited for Harry’s return.

Louis adjusts the card propped up against the vase filled with blush-pink tulips, so that Harry will see it as soon as he comes into the kitchen.

“Harry, Meet me on the roof, Love, Louis xx”

Simple, but effective. Granted, he’s not much of a wordsmith, but he figures Harry will forgive his shortcomings once they’re snuggled up together watching the fireworks.

He heads back to the rooftop, taking the stairs two at a time. The evening is cold, but not freezing. There’s no breeze and clear skies, and the almost-full moon is shining brightly. He can’t see many stars, but the fairy lights will more than make up for it. Louis bends over and places Harry’s gift on the table, opening the plastic bag and hooking flamingos over both of their glasses. He ignites the fire pit with the stove lighter and then lights all of the carefully placed candles.

Bluetoothing his phone to the sound system, he starts the playlist. It’s a mixture of their different musical tastes, but all acoustic versions of the songs which will provide a nice soundtrack for their romantic evening.

Louis surveys his handiwork and smiles. It’s perfect. Now all he needs is his sexy boyfriend to come home and complete the picture.

As if on cue, he hears the front door slam shut and a distant “Lou! I’m home!” He doesn’t respond, preferring to wait for Harry to find the flowers and note and make his way upstairs.

Louis rounds the bar and takes the champagne and nibbles out of the fridge. Setting the tray on the coffee table and popping the cork, pouring them both a drink, bubbles fizzing, but not overflowing.

The squeal Harry lets out from the kitchen brings a warm smile to Louis’ face and he can feel the crinkles forming beside his eyes. 

Harry’s heavy footfalls on the stairs trigger butterflies in Louis’ stomach. He’s truly never felt like this about anyone before, never had the ability or desire to spoil someone and treat them to the best life has to offer and to share so much of himself.

Louis turns as Harry launches himself through the door and then stops in his tracks. The butterflies Louis was feeling explode throughout his body, making him tingle all over.

Harry’s eyes are wild, as they dart from Louis to the surrounds, trying to take it all in. “Lou.. oh my god! What is…? This is amazing!”

“Hi baby. Welcome home. Thought we’d have our own special New Year’s celebration, just the two of us.”

“Lou, I…”

Harry fixes his gaze on Louis with an intensity that knocks the air from Louis’ lungs. He stalks towards Louis, speeding up as he gets nearer and slams into him with so much force Louis has to take a step back to steady them. Harry’s hands are everywhere, roaming and pulling Louis in so tightly that he can barely move. Harry brings his hands up to Louis’ face and cups his cheeks, kissing him with abandon, hot and wet and sloppy and it sends sparks all the way to his toes.

“Lou, this is,” Harry says and dives back in, peppering Louis’s face in more kisses and kitten licks and making him giggle. “I can’t believe you did all this…” Harry breathes hotly onto Louis skin, trailing his lips to Louis’ neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin. Louis tips his head back to give Harry more access and presses his hands between Harry’s shoulder blades. Louis is already getting hard in his pants, a mixture of anticipation for the evening that has been building since earlier in the day and now, Harry’s focused attention.

“Haz, baby…” Louis murmurs as he drops his hands down to Harry’s arse cheeks, needing the flesh through his work pants and pushing their cocks up against each other.

Harry rolls his hips and moans filthily. “Nrrgghh… fuck, Lou.” 

“Yeah, you like that? Like when you can feel me? Can feel how hard you’re making me?”

“Yes. Yes, oh god.”

Louis tilt his head back down and seeks out Harry’s mouth, open and waiting, tonguing in and licking all around. Harry is panting, desperate, hips continuing to roll as Louis slots his leg between Harry’s to give him more friction. Harry starts to ride his thigh, groaning and whimpering.

This isn’t exactly how Louis though the evening would start out, but he can’t be arsed to care, too worked up and loving the way his boyfriend is losing control so quickly.

He maneuvers them over to the couch, unbuttoning Harry’s flies as they stumble, spinning them around and pushing him backwards until Harry's calves hit the cushion.

Louis shucks down Harry’s pants and boxers in one swift movement and places and hand in the middle of his chest. “Sit down gorgeous, let me take care of you.”

Harry goes easily and Louis sinks to his knees, running his hand up and down Harry’s milky white thighs, kissing and licking at the sparsely haired skin.

Harry is still circling his hips, arousal evident, his long thick cock already rock hard and curved up to his stomach. Louis can’t help himself and he leans in, placing wet kisses up the shaft all the way to the head.

Harry whines, throwing his head back. “Fuck, Lou. Yeah. Want you inside me. Please. Come on.”

Louis decides to play a bit, rile Harry up until he’s begging for it. “You want me to fuck you? Out here? In the open where anyone could see? Make you moan and cry out? Let the neighbours hear how much you want it? How much you love it when I’m splitting you open?”

Harry looks down and Louis can see his pupils are practically black, light from the fire and candles dancing across his beautiful features. “Yeah… god yeah. Make me come on your cock. Please, Lou.”

Louis kisses a trail down Harry’s thighs again and sits back on his heels. “Open your shirt up for me, baby. Play with your nipples, let me see how puffy you can make them.”

Harry’s hands fly up to the buttons, fumbling, fingers trembling as he tries to get them open. Louis takes off one of Harry’s boots, then the other, leaving his socks on to keep him warm before pulling his pants and boxers off over ankles and casting them aside.

Louis kneels up and Harry flings open his shirt, exposing himself as Louis kisses his stomach, the muscles contracting under his lips. He moves back and forth, running his tongue around and dipping into his belly button.

He can see that Harry is pinching his nipples, teasingly, but Louis wants him to do more. “Baby, they’re not going to get puffy if you just play with them like that. I want them red and aching. Know you can do it. Be a good boy for me.”

Louis runs his hands up Harry’s chest and places his fingers over Harry’s, not applying any pressure, just gently stroking them, encouraging, as Harry tightens his grip, twisting the buds and whining with the pain.

“Wanna be good. Want it so much, Lou,” Harry pants out. “Please.”

Louis ducks his head and licks up Harry’s length again, losely suckling on the head, not willing to give him what he wants just yet. He casts his gaze up into Harry’s eyes and startles at how animalistic he looks. Hair disheveled, cheeks red and blotchy, chest heaving, and a lustful, hungry stare that makes Louis wants to completely wreck him.

He sucks hard on Harry’s cock, hollowing his cheeks, tongue stretched out as he slides down. Harry bucks up into his mouth, trying to to get Louis to take more of him in, but Louis doesn’t want Harry to come like this.

Louis pops off Harry’s dick, it glistens in the firelight, red and angry, twitching and a bead of pre-come blurts out. “Lay down, baby.” Harry complies eagerly, bringing one leg up to drape over the back of the lounge, the other leg hanging off with his foot on the floor giving Louis perfect access to his hole as the muscle clenches and releases rhythmically.

Louis reaches over and grabs a blanket from the top of the pile. “Lift up, love,” Louis says and taps Harry’s thigh. He slides the blanket under his bum and grabs the tube of lube, moving into position while staying on his knees on the floor. He flips the cap and drizzles the liquid onto two fingers.

“Look at you. All spread out for me. Gonna make you feel so good.”

“Mmmm… yeah.” Harry moans as Louis rubs his fingers around the puckered skin, applying just a touch of pressure, but not pushing in yet. He wants to drag this out a bit more. Taking Harry’s cock in his other hand, he starts to slowly stroke his shaft. His own cock is straining in his pants, but he can wait, it’ll be time soon enough.

He slides the tip of his middle finger inside Harry’s heat, feeling the ring of muscle resist and then relent. He loves this bit, watching Harry’s hole suck him in greedily.

Harry sucks in a sharp breath and arches off the couch. Louis delves deeper, up to the first knuckle and then the second, wiggling it around, exploring his walls. He slips it in and out, the glide becoming smoother with each movement.

“Yes! More, Lou. Want another.”

“Such a good boy. Asking so nicely. Gonna give you what you want, baby,” Louis assures him and Harry preens. Louis loves being able to praise him like this, loves the way this dynamic is growing, and he especially loves watching the way it gets Harry going. They’ve never really explored it any further, though he suspects they will at some point, and he’ll definitely be up for it when they do.

Louis refocuses and tucks his index finger in alongside, easing past the rim and pumping them rhythmically, causing the squelching sounds from the lube to mix with Harry’s whines and the music in the background to create a beautiful symphony.

“Fuck, Lou. Another!”

“Already, baby? You’re not getting greedy are you?”

“Just want you in me. Wanna feel it... Nrrgghh… Need you.”

“Don’t know how I got so lucky. My gorgeous boy, all laid out bare and open, begging for my cock.”

Louis releases Harry’s cock and grabs the lube, squirting some more between his fingers and directly into Harry’s hole, lining up the third finger and pushing it in. Harry moans and Louis grabs his cock again, making a ring with his thumb and forefinger around the sensitive head, squeezing and twisting.

Harry’s stomach barrels and his breath stutters, a high whine escaping from his lips. Louis stretches his fingers as wide as they’ll go but carefully avoids Harry’s prostate, he doesn’t want him to come like this.

“M’ready, Lou. Promise.”

Louis turns his wrist, flexing his fingers and thrusting in and out a few more times just to be sure. “Alright, baby. I’ll give you what you want. Been so good.”

Louis takes his fingers out, wiping them on the blanket and stilling his other hand, releasing Harry’s cock and watching as Harry’s body goes limp and he relishes in the brief reprieve. Louis allows him a moment to regather himself before the next stage.

He stands, gazing at his beautiful boyfriend, raking his eyes over his body, a sheen of sweat pooling between his pecs even though the night is cold. Harry turns his head, eyes intense and pleading. It’s time.

He reaches for his belt and pulls at the leather, threading the metal end tip back through the belt loop and frame, pulling to release the prong. He slides the belt through all the remaining loops and drops it with a thud and clatter to the ground. Harry whines. For some reason he’s got a thing for Louis undressing, particularly taking off his belt, so Louis always tries to make a show of it. Harry says it’s sexy and manly, Louis thinks he’s a bit ridiculous, but he’d do just about anything for his boy so he indulges this little quirk. Maybe he’ll do a full striptease one night with Harry tied to a chair. He’d love that.

Harry is rolling his nipples in his fingers and Louis can see they’re puffy, just like he asked. They must be getting sore by now. Louis wonders how long he could keep going before it becomes too much. He files that thought away for another night along with the many, many things he wants to try with Harry.

Louis undoes the button on his pants and slowly lowers his flies as he kicks off his shoes, shucking down his pants and boxers and finally releasing his aching cock. The cold air hits his skin, but the warmth of the fire radiates across the backs of his legs and arse, balancing it out. He thinks about keeping his shirt done up, but decides that for what he has in mind, he’s likely to end up with come all over it, so he pops the buttons and leaves it open, exposing his chest to the winter's evening.

He moves to the end of the couch, and Harry’s eyes follow him, barely blinking. He picks up a new blanket and lays it out, sitting down and spreading his legs. Grabbing the condom, he tears open the packet and rolls it on, wincing slightly at the sensitivity of his cock. 

Louis looks over to Harry whose eyes are still trained on him, wide in anticipation. Louis pats his thighs invitingly, smirking. “Wanna ride me, baby? Show me how good you can bounce on my cock?” 

The speed with which Harry moves is a little frightening. He’s up and straddling the end of Louis’ knees so fast he nearly falls on his arse.

Louis chuckles. “I take it that’s a yes?”

“That’s a fuck yes!”

Louis picks up the lube and drizzles some onto his shaft, dropping it beside them and holding the base in readiness. “Okay, baby, whenever you’re ready.”

Harry rises up onto his knees and shuffles forward, bracing himself on the back of the couch, hair tickling Louis’ face. Louis can’t help but crane his neck forwards to suck one of Harry’s nipples into his mouth, sawing his teeth harshly and eliciting a whine from his lapful of eager boy.

Harry hovers over Louis’ cock, and Louis places a steadying hand on his hip guiding Harry as he lowers himself down. The slick lube providing an easy pathway to his hole and the tip catches his rim on the first pass. Harry gasps, and edges further down, forcing Louis’ cock past the tight ring of muscle. It’s tight, it always is, but that only adds to the sensation and they both love it.

Inch by inch, Louis is engulfed by Harry’s hungry hole. Harry lifts back up and glides further down with each movement. Louis stays as still as he can, removing the hand from around the base of his cock and letting Harry set the pace.

Harry throws his head back as he bottoms out. “Oh my god, Lou. Feels so good.” 

Louis’ thighs are trembling, fingers gripping Harry’s hips and digging into the soft flesh of his love handles. He’s desperate to thrust up and get friction on his cock, but he waits.

“Fuck, baby. So tight. So perfect for me. Never gonna let you go.”

Harry swivels his hips in little circular motions, whining high in his throat. He rises up experimentally and lowers himself again, thighs shuddering as he looks down into Louis eyes. Harry is staring at Louis with so much desire it makes him shiver. He wants to be with Harry forever, he knows that, he’s sure of it. He loves him with his entire being. He hasn’t told him yet, hasn’t said the words, but that’s going to change tonight.

Harry lifts again, further this time. The drag is glorious on Louis cock. Harry slams down and they both moan obscenely.

“Lou…” Harry whispers, grinding hard into Louis’ lap.

“That’s it, baby. Use me. Get yourself off.”

Harry builds his pace, so effortlessly and sure and Louis keeps still, letting Harry guide the speed. Harry reaches around and laces his fingers behind Louis’ neck, digging his nails into the skin as Louis moves his hands around to Harry’s arse, gripping tightly and pulling his cheeks apart. Harry bounces faster, strong thighs straining but not missing a beat.

Harry angles his hips slightly, tilting his pelvis and Louis knows the moment he finds his prostate.

“Arrrgh fuck!” Harry cries out and speeds up his movements, chasing his release. Louis is so close, the friction almost unbearably delicious.

“Come on. You’re almost there. Fucking me so well, angel. So good for me.”

Harry is panting, head thrown back and Louis is mesmerized. He’s so fucking beautiful. Long neck and puffy, abused nipples, gorgeous cock slapping up onto Louis’ stomach with every bounce, strong biceps bulging to keep him upright.

He thinks about thrusting up, but wants to let him do this himself.

“So close, Lou. Gonna come.”

“Me too. Me too, baby. Just a little longer. You want to make me come, don’t you? Show me how good you can be.”

Harry looks at Louis, determination in his eyes. He slams down harder and harder, grunting and whining. “Fuck. Yes. Wanna make you come.”

Louis is hurtling towards his orgasm. He can feel it low in his gut, ready to blow. Harry impales himself on Louis’ cock, twisting his hips just right and Louis is careening over the edge, pulsing into the condom and shuddering uncontrollably.

“Yes! Baby, oh my god!” Louis cries out, eyes snapping closed, mouth hanging open, gasping for air as fireworks go off behind his eyelids.

That’s all it takes for Harry to reach his peak and he falls forward, face plunging into Louis’ neck as spurts of warm come hit Louis’ stomach and chest.

“Lou…” Harry whines breathlessly.

Louis rubs his hands up and down Harry’s back. “So good for me, baby. So amazing. God, Harry. You’re so perfect. Never want anyone else. Only you.”

Louis can feel a wetness on his shoulder. “Baby,” he soothes. “Baby, talk to me. Are you okay?”

Harry sniffles and whimpers. “Y-Yes. So happy, Lou. Never imagined… I didn’t think I… Don’t deserve….” Harry mumbles, words clearly too much for him right now.

“Sweetheart. Of course you deserve it.” Louis pets his hair soothingly. “You deserve so much happiness, Harry. All the happiness and love in the world. I’m so lucky. So lucky to have found you. You’re the best boy in the whole universe. Never did I imagine I’d find someone like you. Never in my wildest dreams.”

Harry’s breathing is easing, his whimpers quietening as he brings his hands down, clasping them together between their chests and nuzzling into Louis’ neck. 

Louis turns his head and kisses Harry’s forehead, whispering praise and sweet nothings to surround him in comfort.

Harry giggles and clenches around Louis sensitive cock making Louis jolt.

“You okay now, angel?”

Harry giggles again. “Yeah. Good now. Thanks, Lou. That was fucking phenomenal.”

“It was. Best ever. You sure can ride ‘em, babe.”

Harry sits up, devilish grin on his face as he raises an arm in the air and shouts. “Yee haaawwww!!”

Louis cackles and slaps Harry’s arse. “Right! That’s enough from you. Off! Get off me you great oaf.”

“Fine,” Harry huffs out. “Such a party-pooper, Lou.” He rolls his eyes fondly but lifts up anyway, Louis holding the bottom of the condom in place.

Harry flops down on the couch as Louis ties off the condom and drops it to the floor.

“I’m all dirty,” Harry whines poking at the come on his stomach. “Looouu… clean me up.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Reckon it’d take more than a wet flannel to clean you up, such a dirty boy.”

“Probably right.” Harry giggles. “Fuck, that was good, but my legs are like jelly now.”

Louis stands and stretches out his back, picking up the discarded condom and padding over to the bar to chuck it in the bin. He grabs a tea towel from the cupboard and runs the tap until the water warms, wetting the cloth and wringing it out.

He wipes the come off his own stomach as he walks back to the couch, sitting down and gently cleaning up the mess on Harry’s torso.

Louis grabs another clean blanket off the dwindling pile, thankful that he’d planned the supplies for evening so well. He picks up the two used blankets and drops them to the ground, slouching back down on the couch.

“Sit up, baby. Come cuddle with me,” Louis says as he stretches his arm out invitingly.

Harry reaches his arms above his head, arching his back to crack out some knots, pushing himself up and shuffling over, snuggling in beside Louis.

Louis drapes the blanket over their laps and picks up one of the champagne flutes from the side table, handing it to Harry before grabbing his own.

Harry sighs contentedly. “Mmmmm… so beautiful up here. Can’t believe you did all of this. Thank you, Lou. You spoil me.”

“You deserve it. Nothing but the best for my gorgeous boy,” Louis murmurs, taking a sip of his drink and kissing the top of Harry’s head. “So, how did it go at the restaurant?”

Harry sits up and claps his hands together. “Oh Lou, it was wonderful! Everyone was so nice to me. I think did okay. I mean, I got the job, so,” Harry says ducking his head shyly.

“So proud of you. I knew you’d be amazing.”

“Thanks. Lots to learn, but I think it’ll be good.”

The firelight is flickering, soft music still playing in the background. It’s warm and cozy, wrapped up with his boy, and Louis has never felt so happy. He leans forward, and picks up Harry’s present from the coffee table.

“I uhm… I actually got you a little present.”

“What?! Lou, no. You bought me so much today already.”

“But this is a practical one, too. Go on. Open it,” Louis says excitedly and hands over the small box.

Harry takes it tentatively, looking up into Louis’ eyes with wonder and then back down, smiling as he pulls off the ribbon. He carefully picks at the tape until the wrapping gives way and the telltale Apple logo appears.

Harry gasps. “Lou! You didn’t… you couldn’t have…” Harry rips the rest of the wrapping off and freezes.

“It’s the newest one. I hope you like the colour. If you don’t, we can get a different one.”

Harry hiccups in a breath. “Lou. I can’t believe you,” he says and swats at Louis leg. “So this is where you disappeared to today?”

Louis shrugs. “Yeah. Guilty as charged.”

Harry launches himself at Louis and engulfs him in a tight hug. “Thank you, Lou. It’s perfect. Thank you so much. You’re so good to me.” Harry voice is muffled in Louis’ neck and Louis can feel his chest stuttering.

“Come on, now. No crying, baby.” Louis coos as he rubs his hand up and down Harry’s back.

Harry sits back and wipes the tears from his eyes. “You just take such good care of me. I never imagined in my wildest dreams that I would find someone like you.”

“Feelings mutual.”

Harry leans in and presses a soft kiss to Louis’ lips, pulling back to show a smirk forming at the sides of his mouth. “You know. I’m gonna text you, like, all the time. Gonna be proper annoying.”

Louis giggles and smiles. “I certainly hope so.”

“Oh! And we take a cute selfie together and I can have it as my lock screen!”

“Sure, baby. Anything you want.”

Harry turns and snuggles back into Louis’ side, cradling the box against his chest. “What time is it?”

“Hmmmm… dunno. Must be getting on for midnight.”

And because everything about this evening seems to be timed to perfection, a booming sound rings out across the night sky, followed quickly by a burst of light announcing the start of the New Year’s fireworks.

Harry gasps and sits up. “Lou! Look! Oh my god.”

The sky is filled with lights of every colour, exploding and cascading, blues and greens and purples and reds. Champagne coloured waterfalls and shooting flares of brilliant white.

Louis can’t hold it in anymore and he sets his glass down on the table, edging forward to bring himself in line with Harry. He places his hand on Harry’s knee and takes a deep breath.

“Harry. Baby. Look at me.”

Harry turns, the fireworks reflecting on his cheeks, smiling brightly. He’s stunning. 

“Harry. I love you. I love you so much.”

Harry’s smile falters, lips trembling, tears welling up, and eyes glistening, more beautiful than any firework or star in the sky.

“I-I love you too. Oh god.”

Louis leans in and cups Harry’s face, gently kissing away his tears. He imagines a lifetime of precious moments, of soft Sunday’s and long drives in the countryside, of cold nights curled up by the fire and warm days spent lazing on a tropical beach, of waking up next to the boy he loves and looking forward to every day. Together. Happy.

“Happy New Year, baby.”

“Happy New Year, Lou.”

Louis tilts his chin up and presses his lips to Harry’s, breathing him in and savouring the softness. Yeah, Happy New Year indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I have the outline for the next in this series (The Clock Strikes Happy Birthday) so we'll be seeing these characters again soon.
> 
> As always, come chat to me on Tumblr if you would like at [ jacaranda-bloom](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/182552421828/the-clock-strikes-new-year-explicit-established) if you feel so inclined!
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx


End file.
